The Night Of The Flaming Arrow
by Theresa471
Summary: West and Gordon are sent as peace envoys to settle differences with the Shawnee and Flaming Arrow wishing to become chief out for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

The Night Of The Flaming Arrow

James West was an expert for when it came to hiding his emotions from over the years.

He had tried for years to try to purge himself in and out before getting himself into further trouble with his enemies. But now that he is married, Artie had advised him a week ago to be careful, enemies will surely fine out your weakness now, Winoma, despite having to be an ex secret service agent herself.

/

Flaming Arrow had wish it upon his chief to die all for the sake of honor, having to be next in line to take over the role as Chief for his people the Shawnee.

He swore up and down for years, he would avenge those having killed his people with looking for those responsible like with the white men.

Flaming Arrow with moving away from his land to kill anyone having to be in his way, just happened to come upon two men working for the secret service, for a special peace envoy to restore the region to it's rightful owners, even though the Shawnee live on the land.

"You know Jim, I don't like this one bit." He says taking out his can of beans from his back pack miles away from the Wanderer.

"Why, we have done this before many years ago Artie, to help restore peace with the Shawnee and the soldiers at Fort Bragg?" Taking a sip of his coffee and beans before looking up into the dark sky, it was late and it was some what warm for the end of April.

"I understand that Jim, the Shawnee are indigenous, but now all of a sudden they are starting trouble, why?" He asked with a serious tone since starting this track. "I wonder if Winoma, is having fun at all having to be stuck on the Wanderer waiting for us to finish up?"

"Speaking of being stuck, we need to start moving forward, I would hate to run into any one at this time of night, I am tired, but I would to be caught with our pants down now." He says before finishing up the last of his chow.

"All right, All right, I see to your point Jim." He starts to pack up his things and a stare, only West knew very well.

Once getting themselves together and the track of the darkness, despite the moon being out this evening, Gordon was just feeling some what uncomfortable.

"Well.", looking back at Gordon, as he continues on with his walking. As he nodded, with Artemus likewise walking through under neath the trees and branches.

So far the day had been long for them both.

Even though they were not on a strict time schedule, however they had to be at Fort Bragg within the week, and not even close to the Wanderer and civilization.

/

As for the Wanderer chugged slowly on the outskirts of PA.

Knowing full well Winoma wasn't aloud to leave the train.

It was her husband's job as with Artemus Gordon to get it done, or else President Grant and Colonel Richmond would have their hides.

She was fuming, just like Flaming Arrow, he didn't have long to finally meet up with his enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two The Night Of The Flaming Arrow

Both Artemus and West awoke slowly after a short break in the forest.

Giving up the pretense of still being asleep, the both staying on the cold hard ground.

Coming to their senses, Jim looked up to see someone watching them, he could swore it looked like an Indian.

Jim straightened, refusing to look even slightly cowed or intimidated, tries to push Gordon to look up to see a rifle pointing at the both of them.

Artie scoffed, What the hell?"

"It seems we have company Artie, and I have no idea who or why that rifle is pointing at us."

"I am Flaming Arrow, I am here to kill you to revenge my people, I am the new chief, it's my right to recover what ever land that was taken from the Shawnee." He muttered.

"And it's why we are here Flaming Arrow to settle the difference between the Shawnee and the white man in this sector, I am James West Secret Service under the direct orders President Grant."

Flaming Arrow moved to hit West with the butt of his rifle in the face to knock him down, while Artie was kneeling on the other side of his friend's face. "I know who the both of you are, I've been looking for you for three days." He replied.

Artemus laid his friend back down before getting up to face Flaming Arrow. "He needs help badly, why?" He asked, with his partner trying to get up from being hit.

"You get nothing from me." While Gordon's friend face was ashen.

"My god!" He whispered, as he sat up and groaned.

He was stiff to his feet, while putting a hand to his face with everything around him spinning. Gordon put out his hand to steady him.

Flaming Arrow tells him to not move, while West thinking maybe he can try to be rid of his rifle once and for all.

When he pushed himself up further. He lunged at Flaming Arrow, when Artie hollered at his partner to stop his advance. "Jim!" When Gordon pushed his partner to the ground from going after Flaming Arrow.

His rifle goes off to hit West in his upper right leg, while Gordon pulling out his own weapon shoots Flaming Arrow into his shoulder knocking him to the ground.

It was their chance to try and run if possible. Artemus lifted West into his arms for support while breathing hard, before telling to start moving, leaving Arrow in the dust.

Artemus surveyed him quietly checking out his injury, he was in a state of consciousness despite the pain.

Nodding uncomfortably, Artemus placed Jim's legs on the ground, as he struggles with the pain becoming intense, along with the blood lost.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three The Night Of The Flaming Arrow

James West would not soon forget this assignment as with the last one. He has been injured once again, he tires to get a hold of himself from the pain, his heart beat continues to beat rapidly.

Artemus was trying his best to push his partner, since they are far away from the Wanderer.

Artie was watching his partner trying to cope, what they need was horses to get around better, if would be their luck if they found any.

Always meticilous, Artie seem even more cautious tonight after running away from Flaming Arrow.

For an Shawnee, he will surely be following them to the end of the Earth.

Artie had to check with pulling out his gun, counting the cartridges. After a moment he slipped the gun back into it's holster.

"Artie." Jim West turned and looked at him with confusion, his brain was starting to shut down, but it was Artie's job to try to keep his partner awake.

West shrugged in hopes of finding some help. Gordon tried to force a smile despite the pressure, since it was still dark.

Artie couldn't remember being upset with this mission, he fought tooth and nail with the President and Colonel Richmond to send others in their place.

/

Flaming Arrow was madder then anything to have these two get away from his mists. The bleeding had stopped using, some special healing herbs from his medicine bag to help heal his shoulder after pulling out the bullet by his own hands with a knife.

He had an oath to uphold by finding those two no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four The Night Of The Flaming Arrow

President Grant was talking with Colonel Richmond about the different options, for what he was told about Flaming Arrow, now the new chief of the Shawnee in the PA. area.

"This is lunacy, James West and Gordon will be getting killed by that Indian, Colonel, you need to send out your men to start looking for them right away, do you understand my direct orders?"

"Yes sir, actually I have sent a telegram to Fort Bragg to send out their soldiers to start searching the woods for any signs of them."

"It's a start Colonel." Taking a swag of his drink on the table in front of him.

/

Winoma waited in the plush outer office of the President waiting to hear anything about Jim West and Artemus Gordon.

Stretching and popping the muscles in her back, she yawned having traveled a great deal, turning up the lights by one of the agents protecting the president, asked her to go inside the office,as shadows appeared in the frosted glass of the door, since it was replaced since the fire.

Slowly the door pushed inward and the figures inside, she was able to see. She quietly waited until she was inside to speak.

Everyone inside stared at her,taking in her appearance. The one standing did all of the talking and it seem to be the advisor, with Richmond standing to the side of the president.

The president tells her to sit down in the chair. As the advisor well dressed walked to the side of the office to listen on.

Winoma siezed the opportunity to say what is on her mind before leaving to head back home to the Wanderer.

"Sir, I need to know with what is happening with finding James West and Gordon, is it true about Flaming arrow revenging an oath to kill the both of them?" She twitched in her seat waiting for a response.

Without hesitation the president strode across the floor to place a gentle hand on her shoulder.

He admitted, a little surprised with the sudden spate of sorrow, he felt sorry for Jim's wife having gone through so much in such a short space of time.

He saw the sadness on her face. "It will be all right, we will be able to find them, I have a number of people out looking for them, hopefully with luck we will get to them in time." Grant replied.

Turned out he was somewhat successful in directing his talk from the real subject at hand."I will keep you posted Winoma." He says before heading back to his desk to finish up his meeting with the advisor and Colonel Richmond.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five The Night Of The Flaming Arrow

Artemus Gordon was moving quick, but for James West, he was faltering, and needed medical help.

Straightening, Artemus continued on in the forest, it was getting colder.

When he heard a groan. Artie halted. Their was a gasp of pain.

Artemus turned around. "Jim, are you all right?"

When the only response was a repeat of being in agony. His partner was writhing in pain, his face contorted and bathed with perspiration.

As Artie froze. His partner had another groan of anguish escaped from his lips, as his back arches against the obvious pain he was experiencing.

Jesus, Jim!, your burning up." His skin seems furnace-hot. Artie said. "I need to see if their was any water near by to get that temperature of yours down."Jim, it's all right, I will be right back.

/

Flaming arrow was moving along on foot, he had to stop for a little while to drink his water and just what ever food he had brought along with him.

Gordon was able to find a little watering hole 300 feet from their previous position, taking out the canteen to fill it up with the water, he was able to head back to find his partner on the ground shivering. He differently needed a doctor that can help him.

Artemus raked his fingers of both hands through his salt and pepper thick hair to knelt down to give water to his partner.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six The Night Of The Flaming Arrow

With Arties helping his partner James West, they were finally able to come upon a very small town of Elintringe just situated some thirty miles from Fort Bragg. Scattered at the base of the foot hills, stand a land fill of shacks that pass as houses, a dry goods store, a stable with attached smithy, an dvarious businesses necessary to sustain a standard of living.

At the entrance of the town stands a sheriff office, the youngest building of the town, including a small doctor's office.

A little over a mile from the town props a river descends from where Flaming Arrow is housed up right now.

For which the fresh water is the life blood that keeps Flaming Arrow alive with filling up his canteen.

Artie was able to make it to the doctor's office with holding up his partner James West.

Doctor Anders a man in his sixties came out to great who ever was knocking on the door, when he saw the state of James West, he told them to come in, while he called over his nurse Susan in her late forties and very pretty, to help them out to bring Artie and West inside the room for where all of his instruments are located.

Brushing a lock of ginger hair from his brow, Dr. Anders reached into his coat pocket, he extracted his reading glasses to look at his patient.

Licking his lips, still discomforted by the close presence of strangers to his left.

"I am Artemus Gordon of the secret service and this is my partner James West, he was injured by Flaming Arrow, a Shawnee Indian, he's out to revenge his people from over the years, Flaming Arrow shot his rifle at my partner, when we were trying to escape from him."

"I understand, Susan please check out Mr. West first, you look like you could use a drink?" He commented from across of Susan.

James West opened his eyes and searched the faces with his temperature going up. West tried to offered a grin, but he was just in too much pain at the moment.

When the doctor gave Gordon the glass of scotch from the cabinet. Artie says. Much Obliged, thank you." However Gordon drink up from the glass with the bottle next to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven The Night Of The Flaming Arrow

The doctor mulled his options, as he had a choice of how to treat James West. As he turned to face Mr. Gordon. He tells him, I need to get ready with helping out his partner.

As the doctor stretched a little and began moving toward the door.

While Gordon took the glass and down the rest of his drink in one swallow.

When Susan checked out West, she cut off his shirt to reveal the wound in hi shoulder using the sterile scissors, the same for his leg cutting off his pant area to real the upper part of his left thigh.

When the doctor came in, he told her to take off his entire pants off and what's underneath, he needed to do a full search in case of any fragments that might of hit elsewhere.

"Of course Doc, I will do as you ordered." She looked at him for agreement and he's nodded.

While the patient was out cold, the doc could tell he was furnace-hot from the wounds. They needed to get the temperatures down, once he was able to remove both of the bullets, and placing him in the tub of ice.

They were going to be needing help with asking Mr. Gordon once he was done with his work on the patient.

Doc Tells Susan to hold down Mr. West just in case he does wake up, as she uses her arms to hold down with all of her strength. His complexion was really looking ashen, this was not a good sign.

"Susan, when I am done, we need to place him in the tub to get the fever down."

"Yes, doctor." She says with a neutral tone for the moment. While she pulled with all of her strength to free her arms finally.

Susan was able to do what she had to do, while with his knife sterilize, along with other instruments, was able to manage with pulling out the bullets left by Flaming Arrow.

Doc Rubbed at his face, as he turns his back away from West to take a good look at them.

He Stiffled a groan at Susan, as he shook his head in disbelief. "It's amazing this man is not dead."

While Susan looked at him for a long minute before answering, while chewing on her bottom lip. "Should I call Mr. Gordon in?" She suggested.

"Yes." She shook her head just once in agreement. "I will be right back Doc, I need to get the tub ready first." As she moves off, while the doctor finished up with bandaging the wounds.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight The Night Of The Flaming Arrow

Once West was placed in the tub with the ice and cold water.

Susan, Gordon and the doctor would be watching for any changes in his temperature to have the fever inside of his body go down.

"All right.", Artie Replied. "I assume it will take some time for it to happened?" With the doc wearing his spectacles was able to check his top brow, before the both of them followed him back through the door.

Artie asked."How long before we know anything?" Sitting down in the chair next to the desk in the doc's office.

Doc asked Susan to close the office door, so they could talk a little."Susan do you think, you be able to cook up some vittles for Mr. Gordon?"

She looked on with curiosity of the man. She liked him with his spirit to save his partner and friend. She echoes. "Of course doctor, I will be happy to."

Some time later.

Artie chuckled, as Susan serves the coffee and vittles of Chicken, corn on the cob, potatoes and string beans, and went to the chair on the other side of the desk.

"Hm, good." Artie responded, put his cup aside after taking a huge swallow. "Even the vittles are good, I was starved after being in that forest." He says with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine The Night Of The Flaming Arrow

Flaming Arrow was on the move, he had come upon an area, for where was a small town, he had to scout it out on whether his prey West and Gordon had gone into the two.

The cold wind howled against the windows of the doctor's office, some of it reaching into the area like icy fingers of a cold hand.

Jim West was waking finally hollow and empty. Something he couldn't put into words that was nagging him while coming awake. The closest thing he could describe was a feeling of dread, with no logical cause.

He could hear the wind blowing cold against the window, sitting inside a tub filled with ice. He pondered, he knew his partner wouldn't be to far from him, he need to summoned him.

He hollers out. "Artie", Artie!."

Inside the office Artie, Susan and Doc heard him call out. While West's temperature rapidly dropped, in an effort to keep the blood in his toes circulating. He looked left and right, as far as the eye could see. He clapped his hands together to warm them, creating a sound to bring in his friend and the two, he didn't know.

He was anxious to hear the reason why he was in a tub of ice and water.

Artie came over to his friend awake finally. For a fleeting moment, something unsettling insinuated itself in the pit of his stomach. But it was gone in an instant, he knew his partner was going to be fine finally. Even though no with logic to worry about Flaming Arrow.

West felt cold. Bitterly cold. He forced his eyes to finally open, and had to fight down the panic. "Jim, you really had me worried this time, getting you here was an effort. He was rewarded with a sharp pain in his chest. But after a fleeting moment it had gone away.

He voice was barely a whisper.

Slowly he tried to move his head to the side,an shiver ran though him. His body ached toward any kind of movement, causing his breath to become labored.

"We need to get Mr. West out of that tub Mr. Gordon, Susan can you get us some blankets, he's going to be moved to the spare room for now." Doc ordered to Susan.

"Yes Doc, I will tend to it right away."

Jim West let out a loud sigh of air. His life would depend on his ability to stay calm and think clearly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten The Night Of The Flaming Arrow

While Jim West was recovering in the spare room, He could hear a woman's laughter rippled through the outer room. "Why Mr. Gordon, you are most amusing!" Susan says.

Artie smiles at her, his eyes twinkling. " As long as you mean that was compliment, Susan?"

He could see from her beguiling smile that she did, and gently he leaned in to steal a light kiss from her lips. When she didn't object, he lingered and then pulled her into his arms lightly pressing into hers. She was thinking, she was glad the Doc was outside getting a breath of fresh air.

Artie deepened the kiss for a moment, and then broke away from her, causing the older woman to catch her breath.

"Mr. Gordon, I mean Artemus...you do so take away one's senses."

He smiled easily. " I aim to please, Tell me Susan, when I come back after bringing Jim home, would I be able to see you again?"

His lips pulled into a smile and her eyes twinkled slightly. "On yes, Artemus, I would love it so very much."

She smiled seductively. "I must go now to attend to your friend, I know Doc would need to check on him as well before your able to take him home, and besides we will be able to supply a horse and wagon to use, making it easier to travel.

"Yes, that will be fine Susan." His smile was so electric, the woman was transfixed. Artie pressed his lips lightly to hers. "I don't supposed, Susan that your might be coming with us for a week away your duties here, while I am able to get to know each other better."

Her voice was almost breathless. "Why Artie, you are mostly surely will have me come, since I do make my own decisions."

Artie laughed. "Yes I can understand in what your saying."

He leaned into her once more, pulling her into a deep kiss. After a few moments, he let go, and she nearly fell over.

He steadied her before she was able to sit near the table. "Let me go Artemus before I forget myself with my manners."

/

West awoke with a start , having no idea how long he had been asleep. Groaning. Susan tried to left his head to dink some water.

His neck protested fiercely against the movement, and his head slammed back down to the hard pillow beneath him. He closed his eyes in pain, while Susan told him, he would be fine. Instinct told him that he was going to have to force himself to move soon or his condition would get worst. A deep chill ran through his bones, even though the fever was down.

Susan helped a little, with straining against his screaming muscles and bones. Otherwise he was hearing what Susan was saying to him in regard to moving around,


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11th The Night Of The Flaming Arrow

Doc had made sure Jim West was comfortable in the bed. "How are you, Mr. West, can I get you anything further?"

West looked on with his facial color was getting better. He looked towards the doctor. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, Doc. I just don't know. I have, I can only call it a premanition, a bad one, for when it comes to Flaming Arrow."

"Your allowing your imagination to run wild Mr. West." Doc says.

"It's mostly because of my years being with the Secret Service." He impatiently informs the doc. "And besides I need to have Artie inform our superior office Colonel Richmond, where we are at the moment."

"We do have a telegraph office Mr. West, I will talk with your Mr. Gordon of this fact." While West was glancing around the room, since it was bright sunlight out, he needed some fresh air even though needing help from everyone.

Meanwhile Artie was outside with Susan talking. He stepped aside quickly as he felt and heard a board on the porch start to give way under his foot with a crashing sound. Looking down, he saw how a portion of slot had slivered. "Man, this place is falling apart.", Susan says.

Before she leans in to kiss him with full emotion, neither were prepared for it, as Artie pulls her in further and with her permission, since no one was around, he placed his hand down the top part of her dress to feel her breast fully erect among his fingers to be really surprised at her gesture.

Artie replied. "I believe, I need to stop this now, or else we will be getting into trouble." As his sexual heat of his body was beginning to affect his thinking processes. He took another swallow, as his hand came out to have her look at him with a smile. While he frowned.

"Tell you what Artie, maybe we can finish this later, when everyone is asleep, or we can move this to my house down the street, if you want."

His words came out in a jumble, he suddenly thickened tongue not working properly.

It was at that moment with the doctor looking at the two as if the cat ate the canary look.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12th The Night Of The Flaming Arrow

Doc wasn't upset at the fact Susan was alive for when it comes to Artemus Gordon.

"Nice of the weather to cooperate." Artemus said wryly trying not to look scared, after a few moments ago having his hand down Susan's dress.

They climbed back up the porch before deciding to head back in to check on his partner.

Inside. Doc request had sent Susan back out to the telegraph office to send a message to Colonel Richmond about the state of West's health and of this Indian name Flaming Arrow.

When she arrived no customers were inside the telegraph office, one of the two men behind the window came over to her. He was a tall man in his forties, wearing rimless spectacles with a pencil poked behind his ear.

"How are you, Susan?" The man replied. "Jeb I am here to send a telegraph message to a Colonel Richmond of the secret service, here is the address Jeb, right away please.

"Of course. Of Course." Susan scurried toward a closed door at the rear of the building to wait for a response. In one corner, a large pot bellied stove was radiating heat.

Just as Jeb finished, the door that Susan came in, opened again. But it was when Jeb's partner was receiving back an answer to her request. he came over to let Susan know the response, since it was written down. She takes a look at the answer. "Excellent!" She says enthusiastically after reading the notice.

She followed back out the rear door to head back to the doctor's office walking over.

When Susan handed Artemus the paper. Artie commented before going to see his partner in the other room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13th The Night Of The Flaming Arrow For Mature Audiences

On the outskirts of town, for where Flaming Arrow was hiding out from the others. He was able to see the woman Susan talking with one of his prey Artemus Gordon, how he was able to the agent, he was going to think it out for while longer.

Susan crouched in the shadows of the entrance of her home, eyes narrowed as Gordon gazed at the lighting.

"God damn." He muttered under his breath picking up his bag to bring inside of Susan's house.

After a moment he found himself a few inches from Susan smelling wonderfully, she must of sprayed something on her before leaving Doc's office, while his partner is being watched by him.

She had both of her eyes closed before opening, along with her gaze trained on him, she leaned in to kiss him with all of her concentration.

"Artie, you can put your bag in that chair over in the corner, just relax I will brew us some tea if interested, stay here while I go into the kitchen?"

Artie sighed at first before saying to her. "Sure Susan, I would just love it, I just hope Jim is going to be all right until help arrives?" He commented.

She turned to face him. "He's going to be just fine Artemus, he's in good hands." She sighed again as she walked in the kitchen, slumping on the stool near the stove to put on the kettle to boil the water, muttering under her breath with not having too much sugar left in the sugar bowl, but it was enough for now.

Artemus sat down on the chair at the table that was inside the living area, it was anice little place she has here.

When she comes back out ten minutes later, she had the tea ready with a tray along with some goodies, she placed on the table.

He gets off the chair to kiss her forehead lightly, brushing back a lock of her hair. "You are such a sweet man Artie." She says sweetly.

"Thank you, Susan." It's at this point he takes her into his arms to give her a very passionate kiss. She returns the kiss back even harder for the older man, for which she doesn't care at all how old he is.

He tightened his hold on her to have her cried out before he says. "I want to make love to you right now." Her eyes widened with permission.

She decides to pull down her zipper in front of her dress, along with the rest of her under garments to expose herself to him, she was a beautiful woman, he was thinking to himself.

He does the same with his as well, stepping out of his boots, hat, holster and the rest to leave him in his white under wear, he was bulging inside. he groans as she pulls down his under wear to expose his bulging cock standing erect in front of her.

With starling clarity, she was ready for him,as pools of wetness was down between her opening, as she swallowed her saliva.

She takes his hand into the bedroom. He stopped her when the reached the door. And says. "Are you sure about this Susan?"

She grinned. "Yes I am ready Artie, more then you know."

They slowly walked in taking her in by the hand.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14th The Night Of The Flaming Arrow

For Mature Audiences

Colonel Richmond having received the dispatch from a woman named Susan, he had a feeling this was up and up having mention his agents in the town and the Indian Flaming Arrow no where in sight for the moment, this was not a good sign in his eyes.

He had to send a message to Fort Bragg to let them know just where Jim West and Artemus Gorgon, are currently staying including the fact, that James West had been injured once again.

He shrugged as he finished buttoning his blue shirt before heading out, he asked to have his horse ready for traveling, along with supplies to where he was going to this town, since he was once their several years ago.

/

As for Susan and Gordon, they were inside a huge tub she had. They were able to fill it up after their love making.

Gordon's smile was as wicked as it was radiant. Artemus poured a generous amount of bath oil into the steaming water. With Susan grinning from ear to ear. Bubbles began forming a froth than raised faster then bread dough. A delicious smell that reminded Artie of vanilla and warm pecan pie invigorated the air.

Savoring the scent of Artie's concoction, Susan inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, the contented smile on Susan's face was a joy to behold. Chuckling Artemus kissed Susan right on her neck. Susan laughed and tangled her fingers in Artie's lustrous salt and pepper hair, she begged Gordon with a slow, dreaming kiss.

Susan feasted on Artie's irresistible mouth with passionate need.

What began as a shy seductive kiss on his part, quickly turned into a tempest kiss that made Susan ache with longing.

Artemus rubbed his cock against Susan's back as she was sitting in front of him. He had on a flirtatious grin on his face.

Artie caressed the front of her to take the nipples into his fingers, she closed her eyes to feel the sensation going though her body, squeezed them to have her center wet, despite being inside the tub of her house.

She was savoring every moment. She says. "Please Artie kiss my neck, before I get up for you to taste me, before I changed my mind, plus I've craved you to kiss me all over, it's delightful Artemus."

The language Artemus Gordon spoke was of pure love. Artie's desire aroused a feverish yearning inside of Susan. As Artemus grabbed her ass before placing his fingers inside to have her moan. While Artie whispered seductively. When their tongue twined this time, they enchanted each other.

They kissed each other until their minds reeled.

Finally Susan was able to take Artie's beautiful erection she was arousing. Fussing what she couldn't swallow, she laid claim to Artie's cock to tried to devour it whole. She couldn't stop herself.

Susan says when she lets go. "Not too much?" Artemus pleaded. He was too close to the edge. Susan loved to suck his huge cock. Once she started, she would not stopped. Susan kept tugging on his cock so insistently Artemus quickly thrust himself into Susan's greedy mouth.

The orgasm built inside of his body like a lava rolling inside a dorment volcano, when his cock erupted in a blinding burst of gratification, hot semen gushed out of his cock, as she savored every drop of the musky essence...

/

While outside Flaming Arrow was looking into the front windows to see if they were inside.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15th The Night Of The Flaming Arrow

The soldiers from Fort Bragg were heading for the town. It would take a couple more hours to reach it at full speed on their horses.

Colonel Richmond was heading their as well, but he was much more closer, so hopefully everyone will be able to make it in time.

As for Winoma, she is just waiting it out with the news about her husband, she would of gone, but she is under strict orders from her physician.

/

After finishing up their soak in the tub, along with their sexual encounter, for which the both of them enjoyed a great deal, now only if they knew where Flaming Arrow was at the moment would only make things easier.

Once they were able to get dressed and settled, they were able to hea back to the doctor's office to check on his partner James West.

But it was Flaming Arrow pointing his rifle at them, when they were walking out the front told them to don't move a muscle, until he told them to move them back into the house.

"What do you think your doing?" Susan told the Indian in a tone he didn't like at all.

"Move bitch into the corner, I will tie you up as with Mr. Gordon."

"You won't get away with this Flaming Arrow." Gordon replied.

This is when Flaming Arrow use the butt of his rifle to hit Artemus Gordon into his stomach to have him winced over in pain, while Susan started to scream, while Flaming Arrow found the ropes, he was going to tied them both up.

But first Flaming Arrow was going to have a little fun with the woman.

He pulled her over into the corner by ripping off her clothes, to have Susan scream further from the assault. While Artemus couldn't do a thing with being tied up, and watching the scene in front of him.

He goes to kiss the woman hard, as she tries to fight him with scratching his face to draw blood. This only makes him madder.

He goes to grab her breasts with both of his hands to have her scream further, as he goes to bite them real hard to have then bleed, Artie was in shock that Susan was being hurt. He needed to do something to stop him further.

The next step Flaming Arrow pulled out his cock from his pants, to out right rape the woman by entering her at a force, to have her past out from the thrust and of the great pain.

"Oh My God!" Artie says before tears started to run down his his face.

"You will be next Mr. Gordon." Flaming Arrow says with total anger coming from his mouth.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16th The Night Of The Flaming Arrow

James West had asked the doc on what was taking so long with the both of them, it's been a long while now, and it was getting dark.

Jim West crouched getting up slowly in his bed feeling some what better. "God damn." He muttered under his breath. He had to do this right. He checked his weapon near the bed, he only had two shots left in case he might run into Flaming Arrow.

He found himself facing the doctor looking on with concern, he turned around to see Jim take his weapon.

"Are you sure about this James, it could be nothing at all, but then again." He stopped what his next words were going to be.

Sighing. He cocked the pistol with a glare of determination of his features.

"Help me doc put on my boots, we need to find out what is going on with those two, it's not like Artemus to spend all this time away with me being injured, woman or no woman, he knows better then that."

Doc went to grab his rifle from his office making sure their was ammo inside the barrel. He moved off to see if West was ready, they would have to be really quick, if Flaming Arrow was around.

Inside Susan's house.

She had waken from the torture. "Please let me go." Susan whispered her voice sounding strained." You're hurting me further."

"I am not listening to you, I don't care, I am chief of my tribe the Shawnee."

Susan whispered at him, while watching the face of Gordon, his eyes were trained on somethinf, when she quickly tries to catch to see what he was seeing outside.

She felt wholly uncomfortable at the moment, but she had a feeling that Doc or West was outside looking for them.

Unfortunately she won't know for sure.

Flaming Arrow went after her again, when she cried out when his grip tightened an grabbed hold of her hair with his other meaty paw. "I am gonna tear you up further tonight." He crackled evilly.

Susan's teeth grit, and she gripped into something behind her, it was a piece of wood, her anger mounting, no one deserves to be treated this way, she forced herself to look at Artemus instead of the Indian.

"Let go of me." Susan stamped her foot, snatching her arm out of his grasp." You're just horrible."

He laughed at her face, bringing her face close to his. "I like feisty white women, I am gonna have further fun with you." Then all of a sudden she grabbed the piece of wood to hit the Indian over his head really hard, as he falls to the floor, she takes away his rifle along with hitting him again even harder, when West and Doc came rushing in.

"On My God!" Was all Doc could say, while West asked if she was all right.

She clearly was not, an was in need of medical help, while West went over to his partner very slowly to let loose of his bounds. Artemus ran over to Susan to see how she was doing.

She was feeling awful in front of everyone.

Susan stood up, her eyes shadowed, along with out saying a word. Gordon helped Susan stand away from Flaming Arrow, he was dead the two blows did it's job on the Indian.

She was breathing shakily and coughing.

"All you all right Susan?" Artemus asked, deepening his voice. She silently inspected herself, making sure she wasn't gravely injured.

"Yes, I am fine, thanks to myself hitting the Indian over his head with the wood, and with your support."He voice wavering as she tried to catch her breath." Artemus didn't know what to say, but thank god he was here with her.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17th The Night Of The Flaming Arrow

Finale

Susan was taken into the doctor's office for where, she would be examined, while Gordon and West waited in the outer office.

Tears filled his eyes and he shook his head. West smiled compassionately as he could. "Would you like a drink Artie, while we wait?" To his surprise he nodded.

After the quick drink. he says. "Lets get out of here to get some fresh air." As he frowning with discuss on his face.

West nodded and offer up a hand to help him up from his seat.

"I am sorry Jim, I should of known better to let down my guard with Flaming Arrow." He replied.

"It's fine Artie, it couldn't be helped, at least think of it the way, Susan is alive, along with Flaming Arrow now dead." West replied wonderingly, as he stops to catch his breath, since he was still recovering himself.

After a moment, they walk outside. It's at this moment when they saw a familiar face ride in, it was of all people Colonel Richmond, along with the soldiers having met him along the outskirts of town.

They were so very happy to see them finally. As James West says to his superior. "Expect a full written report when we get back to the Wanderer."

"Do you understand sir?" West says before having Gordon help him to be held up before falling down on his face.

To his credit Colonel Richmond understood greatly. "Yes, West I do, there are some things though Jim, as to where is Flaming Arrow."

"Flaming Arrow is dead, as for the other questions, what are they?" He asked quietly.

"Where is the bastard?" Richmond replied.

"Dead as a door nail, hit over the head with a piece of wood , doctor, his nurse after being raped by him, again a full report will be made."

"All right then, I will wait for a full report, plus you need to send a telegram to your wife, she's been frantic ever since." He replied smartly.

"Yes, Sir, I will have Artie send it , since I can't more all too well at the moment." Jim said.

Colonel Richmond smiled and laid a hand on West's shoulder.

"Come along Jim, lets get you inside to be checked out, and then get you ready for home." As they walked away, he looked over his shoulder at the shoulders standing with their horses in the cobbler street.

Inside Doc was finishing up with checking over Susan, she was very lucky, her breasts would heal with out a problem, along with the bruising, as for being raped, there was no sign of semen inside, taking a sample to have her turn her head with his hands, with his gloves going inside to take the sample.

She was relieved, otherwise for her mental state, that was another story, she would be staying in town to rest for a few weeks.

Doc was able to come to speak with West and Gordon in the kitchen area, having come in with Colonel Richmond, and the soldiers taking out Flaming Arrow.

When Doc comes over. "I have some good news, Susan is going to be fine, physically she will recover, however she will be staying here, until she's able to cope better mentally, as it was such a bad experience Mr. Gordon." He managed a rueful smile at Mr. Gordon.

"I understand very well, no woman should go though something like that." He frowns at the doctor.

"Mr. Gordon, Susan doesn't want to speak with anyone, until she's ready, including you as well." He says to look at him with the hurtful expression on his face.

/

Three weeks later.

Jim West was feeling so much better, since his wife was making sure he was staying that way. As for Gordon, he had finished up his short mission for the president, he's been feeling like he was drifting away. And he didn't care, he didn't even know if her was alive anymore.

Gordon walked into the Wanderer, when he saw Jim and and about, as Winoma was no where to be seen.

"Hey, where is Winoma?' He says.

"Went into town to shop for a new dress and to pick up supplies. Then all of a sudden some one came out from the outer compartment of the Wandered. To give Artemus Gordon a big grin on his face.

"Susan, Jesus how, when did you get here?" He ran over to her to slowly hold her into his arms.

"Yesterday, I told you, I wanted to be in your life, I am doing so better now after speaking with specialists to help me get over my problem." As she kisses him deeply on his lips, for which he is really surprised.

Before deepening the kiss, and a James West turning his head.

Artemus lifted the younger woman into his arms, to carry her inside his quarters, leaving James West fend for himself. He went outside to get a breath of fresh air, smiling and thinking.

There just might be another wedding up and coming depending on how Artie comes to terms with having Susan back in his life.

Inside Artie's bedroom. He said. "Are you ready for this?"

"Surely you jest Artemus, I have been ready ever since I met you, come on let me help you get undress."

Artemus blushed, before listening and doing what he loves the most. "Susan" next to James West.

THE END


End file.
